Fiesta de disfraces
by Liluz de Geminis
Summary: Los caballeros dorados, con ayuda de Antoin, ex general marino de Sirena y gemelo de Camus de Acuario, y Honey, la hermana menor de Milo de Escorpio, se ponen manos a la obra para hacer una fiesta de disfraces para festejar el cumpleaños de los Géminis.
1. Chapter 1

**Hola que tal, aquí Liluz reportándose con una nueva historia, esta vez en honor al cumpleaños de los representantes de mi signo zodiacal: Saga y Kanon. Espero sea de su agrado n.n**

**Disclaimer: los personajes de Saint Seiya no me pertenecen a mi, sino a su creador Masami Kurumada.**

**Antoin y Honey pertenecen a mi querida amiga andromedaaiorossayita, que me los prestó para este fic n.n**

**Sin mas los dejo leer, y si es de su agrado dejenme un lindo review n.n/**

* * *

**Capitulo 1: La preparación**

-¿Ya estamos todos?- preguntó uno de los hombres que estaban reunidos en la sala.

-Si ya estamos todos- contestó un joven de cabellos cortos color castaño.

-¿Y los interesados?- volvió a preguntar el mismo hombre.

-Bajaron al pueblo a comprar sus víveres- contestó ahora un joven de largo cabello rubio.

-Bien, debemos apresurarnos para que todo esté perfectamente planeado- dijo el caballero de corta cabellera color castaño rojizo mientras sacaba una tabala parecida a las usadas por los médicos para anotar el progreso de sus pacientes.

-Pero maestro, ¿Que es lo que vamos a hacer?- preguntó un caballero de cabellos lilas.

-Ay Mu, ¿Pues que no es obvio? vamos a organizar la fiesta de cumpleaños de los gemelos.

-Eso ya lo se Angello, lo que quiero saber es como lo vamos a hacer.

-Pues algo sencillo, un pastel, unos bocadillos y ya- opino Shura quitándole importancia al asunto.

-¡NO!- grito escandalizado Milo- ¿como solo así y ya?, no no no, tiene que ser algo en grande, si es posible que participen todos los habitantes del Santuario. No todos los días cumplen años los más viejos de los dorados.

-No digas cosas, que uno ya pasó y el otro es hasta octubre- replicó Máscara, a lo que Dohko le respondió con un fuerte golpe en la cabeza- ¡Hey! ¡eso duele!

-Ten más respeto por tus mayores- le regañó el caballero de libra- bien a lo que vamos, Shura, no podemos hacerle solo un pastel, hasta cierto punto Milo tiene razón...

-¡¿Vez?! bueno entonces yo me encargo del entretenimiento para los caballeros..

-¡Hey hey! no dije que todo estuviera bien- interrumpió Dohko al ya emocionado escorpión, causando una pequeña mueca de molestia en el joven peli azul- no puede ser tampoco algo tan grande, a menos que quieras causarle un infarto a Shion, mira que con las presiones de la reconstrucción del Santuario tiene suficiente como para que le añadas a no se cuantos caballeros alcoholizados.

-En eso tiene razón el maestro Dohoko, yo creo que debería ser algo solo entre nosotros, pero que no sea algo tan simple- opinó Aioros dejando su puesto de vigilancia en la puerta un momento.

-Entonces ¿que proponen?- la pregunta realizada por el doceavo guardián quedó flotando en el aire.

Todos se miraron entre si, sin saber que decir, hasta que Milo comenzó a abrir la boca para decir algo, pero fue silenciado incluso antes de que dijera siquiera una palabra.

-No Milo, no los vamos a llevar a un club nocturno- corto Camus, provocando que el octavo guardián le enseñara la lengua de forma infantil.

-¿Alguna otra propuesta?- pregunto Aioria con aburrimiento.

-Una fiesta de té- propuso el caballero de la virgen, mientras Mu lo apoyaba moviendo la cabeza afirmativamente.

-Definitivamente no, eso sería muy aburrido- se opuso el cuarto caballero- que les parece si los llevo a todos al Yomotsu y mientra comemos pastel, hacemos apuestas de que muerto cae primero.

-Por supuesto que no, eso solo podría entretener a un enfermo como tu- refutó Afrodita deformando su hermoso rostro con una mueca de total desagrado.

-¿Que les parece una fiesta de disfraces?- opinó una masculina voz que provenía de la entrada de la casa de Aries, en la que todos estaban reunidos. Todos abrieron los ojos desmesuradamente creyéndose descubiertos, y mientras un escalofrío recorría su espalda, giraron sus cabezas hacia esa dirección esperando encontrar a los guardianes de la tercera casa, sin embargo, se encontraron con una cara, aunque idéntica a la del onceavo caballero, estaba sonriente y con un brillo divertido en los ojos, a su lado una belleza rubia de ojos color miel, sonreía alegremente.

-¡Honey! ¡Antoin! ¡Que gusto verlos por aquí!- grito Milo poniéndose de pie de un salto, y corría a saludar a su hermanita y a su cuñado, seguido por muy poco por Camus, quien al ver a su hermano menor había sonreído brevemente.

-Hermano, que gusto verte de nuevo- le dijo Antoin a su gemelo mientras le daba un gran abrazo.

-Oye tu, espero que hayas cuidado bien a mi hermana, porque sino te las vas a ver conmigo- amenazaba Milo al prometido de su hermana, mientras se estrechaban las manos.

-Espero le hayas dado muchos dolores de cabeza a este tonto- saludó Camus a Honey con una ligera sonrisa burlona, mientra le despeinaba cariñosamente los cabellos rubios a la joven Valente.

-No... bueno, no muchos jejeje.

-Oigan, no quiero interrumpir, pero algunos tenemos cosas que hacer- interrumpió un molesto Aioria cruzado de brazos.

-Tu como vez a tu hermano todos los días...- refunfuñó Milo mientras abrazaba a su hermana por los hombros y la llevaba consigo a sentarse.

-Lo que pasa, es que ya quiere ver a su aguilita- se burló Máscara del león dorado.

-Pues al menos tengo a alguien que me espera, no como tú, que estas mas solo que un perro.

-Basta, mejor seguimos, siento el cosmos de los gemelos que empiezan a salir del pueblo- advirtió el arquero mirando hacia afuera del templo del carnero.

-Pues a mi no me parece mala idea lo que dijo Antoin- comentó Mu.

- Ay no, eso es cosa de niños, mejor apoyo a Milo en que los llevemos a algún club nocturno- para sorpresa de algunos, anuncio Afrodita.

-No creo que sea buena idea el llevar chicas a un lugar así, mejor apoyo la idea de los disfraces-opinó Aioria que ya comenzaba a levantarse.

-Bueno, entonces ¿todos de acuerdo con eso?- pregunto el antiguo maestro, a lo que todos asintieron, menos Máscara que seguía murmurando algo del Monte Yomotsu- bueno ahora solo queda fijar la fecha ¿Les parece el mero 30, o lo hacemos otro día?

-Yo opino que sea el 31, que es sábado, y así a todos les da tiempo de arreglarse bien, por que si no me equivoco a muchos les toca guardia el viernes y no daría tiempo de nada- dijo Afrodita, mientras se entretenía desenredando algunos mechones de su hermoso cabello.

-Es cierto, mejor el sábado que les toca las guardias a los de plata- recordó Aldebaran a sus compañeros.

-Supongo que no les importa si llevo a Marín...- dijo Aioria mientras se dirigía a la salida, de pronto se quedo parado- ¿donde va a ser?

-Yo opino que en la casa de Libra- propuso Milo descaradamente.

-¿Y por que no en Escorpio?- le reclamo enfadado el rejuvenecido Dohko.

-Porque sino tendría que limpiar y recoger, y pues eso no es lo mio, ademas su templo está en medio y va a ser mas fácil por que aparte es el más limpio y completo que hay.

-Bueno, tienes razón- dijo resignado el antiguo maestro, luego tomó sus notas y comenzó a leerlas y a anotar los últimos detalles- veamos, entonces quedamos así: fiesta de disfraces, día sábado 31 de mayo, en la casa de Libra, a las ¿8 pm?- tras la aprobación de los demás anotó la hora- bien, ahora...

-Van llegando a la entrada del Santuario- interrumpió Aioros.

-Rápido, la comida...

-Yo haré unas pizzas y algunas pastas- informó Máscara mientras se retiraba por la salida posterior del templo.

-Oye no vas a llegar con un disfraz horrible- salió Afrodita detrás de él.

-Uh... bueno, lo que sigue... bebidas.

-Yo puedo traer algunos vinos- se apunto Camus.

-Si, yo le ayudo con eso también- se agregó Shura.

-De acuerdo, sólo queda el pastel.

-No se preocupen por eso que yo me encargo- anunció Honey tranquilamente.

-¿Segura que no nos vas a matar con tus inventos raros?- Milo miró a su hermana con desconfianza.

-¡Oye! planeo mandarlo a hacer- le respondió mientras le enseñaba la lengua.

-Bueno todo está listo entonces- hizo una pausa antes de continuar- ¿quien les dice?

-Ya vienen subiendo las escaleras... yo les digo, ahora hay que irnos subiendo o sino van a sospechar- y todos comenzaron a subir a sus templos rápidamente para no ser descubiertos.

**Ese mismo día, unas horas después. Templo de Géminis.**

Saga estaba en la cocina, lavando los trastes sucios que habían ocupado durante la comida, mientras refunfuñaba.

-Claro, como siempre soy yo el que tiene que lavar todo, mientras él ahí echadote viendo la televisión. Le dije que le tocaba lavar todo esto, pero no señor, como va a lavar trastes, se le va a maltratar las manos al señorito, que señorito ni que nada... si fuera señorito, yo no me llamaría Saga, no señor, me llamaría Agapito...

-Toc toc, ¿se puede?- Aioros interrumpió su pequeño monólogo, mientras asomaba su cabeza por la puerta abierta de la cocina.

-Aioros, que te trae por aquí, no te sentí llegar, lamento que hayas tenido que escuchar eso...

-No te preocupes, si quieres podemos hacer como que no escuché nada- hizo una pausa antes de continuar- venía a verlos.

-¿Y eso?- preguntó el gemelo mayor mientras se secaba las manos- ¿A que debemos el honor de tu visita?

-Uuuh... ¿y Kanon?

-Seguramente tumbado en algún sillón viendo la televisión.

-¿Te parece si vamos con él?

-Bueno, pues vamos- al poco rato llegaron a la sala de estar de la parte privada de la tercera casa, y efectivamente, encontraron a Kanon tumbado en uno de los sillones con un libro en las manos- parate de ahí zangano, ya que no lavaste los trastes, al menos no ensucies lo que ya limpie en la mañana.

-Relajate hermano, es mas, si quieres yo hago el quehacer maññaa

-Si claro, lo mismo dijiste ayer y antier, y no hiciste NADA

-Por que no me dejaste

-Uh... oigan, antes de que se pongan a pelear, tengo que decirles algo

-Te escucho- contestaron los gemelos al unísono, cosa que hizo que por poco empezaran a discutir otra vez.

-¡OIGAN! ponganme atención y ya luego hacen lo que quieran- tras un breve asentimiento por parte de ambos géminis, Aioros pudo continuar- bueno, como seguramente ya se habrán enterado, Honey y Antoin acaban de regresar de su viaje por el mundo...

-¿QUE?

-¿COMO?

-¿CUANDO?

-¡CALMENSE! llegaron hoy en la mañana cuando ustedes fueron al pueblo- el arquero comenzaba a desesperarse de la situación- ¿ya puedo hablar? bueno no quiero más interrupciones. El sábado va a haber una fiesta de disfraces para festejar su regreso, va a ser en la casa de Libra a las 8 de la noche, los esperamos ahí, no vayan a faltar- tras eso, Aioros salió prácticamente corriendo de la tercera casa para evitar más preguntas.

**Continuara...**

* * *

**Espero les haya gustado, la continuación la estaré subiendo el viernes.**

**Saludos y gracias por leer! n.n/**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola aquí les traigo el nuevo capitulo, lamento la tardanza, pero tuve algunos problemas personales y no pude actualizar antes u.u. Espero sea de su agrado y si es así, denme saberlo con un review n.n**

**Quiero agradecer a todas la que pusieron como follow/favorite esta historia, así como también a quienes dejaron review, no saben como me alegraron el día.**

**Los personajes de Saint Seiya son de Masami Kurumada.**

**Disfruten de esta segunda entrega n.n**

* * *

**El día de la fiesta.**

**Casa de Aries.**

-Pero maestro yo quiero ir- el pequeño lemuriano ponía una carita tan tierna para ver si así terminaba convenciendo a su maestro.

-No Kiki, es una fiesta para adultos.

-Pero van a ir disfrazados.

-Eso no quiere decir que sea para niños, además no te vas a quedar solo, te van a acompañar Seiya y los otros.

-¿Podemos dormir tarde?

-Si, pero no mucho.

-¿Y podemos ver películas?

-Si Kiki, pero que no sean de terror porque luego no puedes dormir.

-Oiga maestro ¿que hace?- preguntó el pelirrojo al ver a Mu batallando con una larga túnica negra para que no se le esponjara el cabello, que habia sido peinado y planchado por el doceavo caballero.

-Intentó ponerme esta cosa  
-Aaaa... y ¿De que es su disfraz?  
-De hechicero... sabes que, voy con Alde para que me ayude con esto  
-¿No prefiere que le ayude yo?  
-Uuuuh... no Kiki, gracias, ¿Porque no mejor vas a elegir las películas que van a ver mientras subo a Tauro?  
-Bueno, como quiera- contestó el pequeño lemuriano.

El disfraz del joven pelilila consistía en una larga túnica negra que le cubría los pies, con las orillas de las mangas de color plata oscuro que se hacían mas anchas conforme bajaban. En la cintura tenía atado un cinturón del mismo color que el detalle de las mangas, del que pendía una pequeña bolsa de cuero, del cuello le colgaban algunos amuletos misteriosos, su largo cabello estaba suelto y caía en cascada por su espalda y a los lados de su rostro, el cual estaba mas pálido de lo normal, obra del maquillaje, que también formaba unas ligeras ojeras por debajo de sus ojos, rematando con bigotes y una larga barba, que eran del mismo color que sus cabellos.

**Casa de Tauro.**

-¡Alde! necesito... - el ariano se quedó con las palabras en la boca al ver a su compañero vestido como todo un cavernícola, con garrote y toda la cosa -Dime Mu que es lo que necesitas- hablo el gran toro como si no vistiera una prenda de piel color negro que dejaba al descubierto parte de su amplio pecho y su hombro izquierdo y que se sostenía del lado derecho, descalzo y además un collar hecho de colmillos, que se veían muy reales. -Uuuuh... esto... bueno quería que me ayudaras a ponerme la túnica, sin que me despeine- explicó el guardián del primer templo zodiacal -¡Claro! con mucho gusto- exclamó mientras tomaba la prenda que le tendía Mu- por tu expresión veo que no te esperabas este disfraz -Pues no, la verdad es que no -JAJAJAJAJA- estalló en carcajadas al escuchar la respuesta dada por el lemuriano- bueno ya está, oye por cierto ¿De que se irán a disfrazar los gemelos? -Muchas gracias Alde, pues no se, no tengo ni la mas mínima idea, y ahora que lo dices me da mucha curiosidad verlos.

**Casa de Géminis**.

-¡SAGA! ¡NECESITO AYUDA!- gritó un desesperado Kanon sosteniéndose la oreja izquierda con la mano derecha -¿Ahora que?- el gemelo mayor regresó a la parte privada por milésima vez. -Se me pegaron los dedos- el ex general de dragón marino vestía unos pantalones vaqueros deslavados y rasgados en algunas partes, totalmente descalzo con algunos vellos oscuros pegados en el empeine de los pies. De la parte trasera del pantalón, sobresalía una cola de color negro con algunas mechas marrones, parecida a la de un lobo, su torso estaba totalmente desnudo y con maquillaje tenía simulados algunos rasguños y a su vez salpicado con sangre falsa, lo mismo pasaba en sus brazos,además tenía más vellos pegados por todos lados, el problema era que en la parte superior de las orejas se estaba pegando mas vellos, para darles un efecto de punta, cuando el pegamento que estaba utilizando comenzó a secarse y los dedos de su mano derecha se quedaron pegados a la oreja opuesta.

-Maldita sea Kanon, es como la decima vez que haces que me regrese, si no es por esto, es por que no podías pintarte las ojeras, o no podías ponerte la cola- comenzó a regañarlo como si fuera niño pequeño- haber que otro día se te ocurre disfrazarte de hombre lobo

-Al menos sabes de que me disfrazo, no que tu, no has querido decirme

-Eso es porque es una sorpresa

-¡AAAAAAAH!- el gemelo menor gritó por que su hermano tiró con fuerza de los dedos y estos quedaron con los pelos pegados- ouch... no era necesario que usaras tanta fuerza, ahora tendré que ponerme también en los dedos de la otra mano

-Si, como sea, pero apurate, nos vemos en la fiesta voy con Afro a que me ayude con mi disfraz- y dicho esto salió rumbo a piscis.

**Casa de Cáncer**.

-Che bella cosa na jurnata 'e sole, n'aria serena droppo na tempesta!- resonaba la voz de Luciano Pavarotti por las paredes del cuarto templo- 'o sole mío, sta 'nfronte a te!

-O sole, 'o sole mío, sta 'nfronte a te, sta 'nfronta a te!- coreaba Miguel Angello, mejor conocido como Máscara de Muerte, como si fuera Plácido Domingo mientras lanzaba con maestría la suave masa para hacer la pizza, mientras un delicioso aroma se esparcía por la cocina, en la mesa descansaban unos grandes platos con abundantes pastas preparadas de distintas maneras. Recostada en una pared descansaba una gran guadaña, mientras que del respaldo de una silla pendía una larga túnica negra con capucha, mientras que en el asiento esperaba una enorme espada, que se parecía sospechosamente a la del Dios Hades

-Bien, esta es la última, después podré proseder a pintarme la cara- pensó en voz alta mientras comenzaba a esparcir la salsa de tomate por la masa.

**Casa de Leo.**

-Aioria quédate quieto o sino va a quedar chueco- reclamaba una irreconocible amazona del águila a un inquieto santo de leo que no paraba de moverse y quejarse de que le picaba el disfraz- deberías aprender de Aioros, que no se movió ni tantito mientras lo maquillaba.

El aludido estaba frente al espejo del tocador de su hermano menor, admirando el trabajo hecho por la amazona con el maquillaje que hacia que su piel se viera pálida y con un ligero tono verdoso. Su disfraz era de zombi, simulando ser él mismo tiempo después de ser asesinado por Shura, vestía como el día de su muerte solo que a la altura del pecho, en su camiseta de entretenimiento, tenía una rasgadura diagonal que simulaba la fatídica herida causada por Excalibur. El arquero había decidido vestirse así, con la intención de jugarles una broma a Saga y al poseedor de la mítica espada.

-Ush eso es porque él está vestido como todos los días y no trae una especie de vestido

-Te recuerdo que tu fuiste el de la idea de vestirnos así, y no es un vestido- continuaba la amazona vestida totalmente de blanco: pantalón, camisa, botas y una capa larga color marfil. Su cabello estaba peinado en un moño bajo, a la altura de la nuca, que se componía por varios mechones retorsidos. En cambio, el disfraz del león dorado consistía en un traje de jedi, para ser exactos, como el de Anakin Skywalker, Marín vestía de Padme Amidala

-¿Es realmente necesario que tenga ese... peinado? Digo, yo preferiría ir con mi cabello normal

-Entonces has lo que quieras- dijo la amazona azotando el cepillo que tenía en la mano y cruzándose de brazos- no me importa como te veas.

Aioria miró su reflejo en el espejo y se horrorizó, ya que de un lado estaba peinado perfectamente, mientras que del otro su cabello estaba totalmente revuelto

-¡Marín! No te enojes conmigo, perdóname puedes seguir peinandome - le suplicó a la pelirroja ofreciéndole el cepillo de nuevo.

-Lo haré solo para que no te veas como un vagabundo. Y así siguieron con sus preparativos para la fiesta.

**Casa de Virgo.**

El sexto guardián se encontraba meditando en su jardin, sentado en flor de loto esperando a que llegará la hora de la reunión. La escena se veía bastante común, excepto por el hecho de que Shaka no vestía su clásica túnica naranja, ni tampoco su armadura, sino que vestía un hábito de monje color café, calzaba unas sencillas sandalias y de su cuello colgaba un rosario. Su disfraz era de un monje católico.

**Casa de Libra.**

Curiosamente vacía.

* * *

**Bueno eso es todo por el momento, era para que no quedara un poco olvidado, yo espero en la tarde poner la otra parte n.n/**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hola n.n/ aquí está la otra parte de los disfraces, corto pero aquí está :3**

* * *

**Casa de Escorpio**.

-¡MILO! ¡DAME ESE VESTIDO AHORA MISMO!

-Jajajajaja si lo quieres ven por el- Milo corría entre las columnas de su templo huyendo de su hermana que lo perseguía por todos lados vistiendo solo una bata color rosa.

-Milo sino me das mi vestido voy a llamar a Antoin para que te obligue a darmelo.

-Mmm... no, quiero verlo intentándo...¡Aaaah!- de pronto el escorpio se vio obligado a detenerse porque lo recorrió una descarga eléctrica y tuvo que soltar el vestido, que antes de que tocara el piso fue tomado por unas manos de largas uñas pintadas de color negro.

-No deberías subestimar a las mujeres.

-Shaina... ¿Que haces aquí?

-Vine a ayudar a Honey a ponerse su vestido, y a que ella me ayude a arreglarme

-¡Oh! Muchas gracias Shaina, llevo media hora tratando de que me lo devuelva

-Si hubieras querido, lo hubieras recuperado antes.

-Pues si, pero no quería arruinar mi peinado- dijo la joven rubia acariciando su largo cabello peinado en una trenza que colgaba por su espalda.

-Y tu Shaina ¿De que te vas a disfrazar preciosa?- preguntó el escorpión celeste mientras se acercaba seductoramente a la cobra y comenzaba a jugar con uno de sus rizos

-Ya veras guapo- le respondió coqueta para después depositar un suave beso peligrosamente cerca de los labios del peli azul- ¿Y tu de que te vestirás?

-De un pirata que hará todo lo posible para robarse tu corazón- le respondió mientras con un rápido movimiento la tomó por la cintura para que terminarán compartiendo un apasionado beso

-Ya estuvo bueno- Honey tomó de la mano a la amazona peli verde y la separó bruscamente de su hermano- aún hay mucho por hacer, luego se ponen de cariñosos- y diciendo eso se llevó a su cuñada a su habitación.

**Casa de Sagitario**.

Vacía, el arquero está en Leo.

**Casa de Capricornio**.

Por las paredes de la decima casa resonaba un flamenco, al tiempo que se oían retumbar los pies del dueño de la casa ya que se encontraba bailando mientras lanzaba estocadas al aire con una espada, formando "z" imaginarias. Vestía totalmente de negro su rostro cubierto hasta la mitad por un antifaz, la camisa que usaba, semi abierta dejando ver parte de su fornido torso. Por su espalda colgaba una capa larga de color negro que volaba con cada giro que el español daba.

**Casa de Acuario.**

-Si te mueves te voy a chorrear todo así que se paciente- Antoin tenía inmovilizado a su hermano en el piso.

-Suéltame sino quieres dejar plantada a tu Julieta- le amenazó formando una esfera helada en su mano.

-Ya está- de un salto se puso de pie dejando libre al mago de los hielos, que lucía atemorizante y al mismo tiempo atrayente. Su atuendo consistía en una gabardina negra con detalles en plata sobre su torso desnudo, unos pantalones negros y zapatos del mismo color, pero lo más impresionante era que de las comisuras de su boca sobresalían unos pequeños colmillos y ademas un pequeño hilo sangre- mmm pues no quedaste tan mal.

-Mejor cállate y ponte tus mallitas Romeo- el acuariano mayor lanzó las mencionadas mallas a la cara de su gemelo.

-Ush, estoy pensando seriamente en no usarlas- Antoin estiraba un pierna de sus mallas color azul- es realmente incómodo tener algo tan apretado en las piernas

-¿Y que ¿Pretendes ponerte los pantaloncillos así, y andar enseñando pierna?- como Camus ya estaba listo había tomado un libro y ahora estaba sentado leyendo,mientras su hermano se debatía si ponerse completo su disfraz de Romeo- no creo que quieras que Honey se enoje contigo.

-Pero es que es ridículo- de un golpe Camus cerro su libro y se puso de pie.

-Me hiciste vestirme así, ahora tu tienes que ponerte todo tu disfraz ¡Koliso!- y unos anillos de hielo comenzaron a rodear a Antoin dejándolo inmovilizado.

-Camus ¿Que pretendes hacer? Sabes que me sé todas tus técnicas- al decir esto, el acuario menor intentó romper los anillos, sin embargo fue imposible- ¿QUE HAS HECHO? ¡CAMUS SUELTAME!

-¿Que hice? Reforcé la técnica, más que reforzarla la mejoré, y no, no te voy a soltar hasta que estes bien vestido- y así comenzó una pequeña batalla para tratar de vestir a Antoin.

**Casa de Piscis.**

-Haber si entendí, quieres que te ayude a arreglarte a como lucías cuando fuiste poseído por Ares, y que todos piensen que otra vez estas poseído- Afrodita estaba de pie con los brazos cruzados delante de un suplicante Saga con la túnica negra de Shion en las manos- bueno solo porque ayer fue tu cumpleaños te ayudare.

-Gracias Afrodita, te juro que no vuelvo a llamarte mariposon, floripondio ni Rosauro

-Dudo que lo cumplas, pero bueno, haber comencemos con el cabello, dejame ver creo que tenía una peluca gris por aquí- el guardián de las rosas se introdujo en un gran armario en el que había toda clase de cosas que cualquier salón de belleza envidiaría. Volvió a salir con una peluca de un bonito color gris perla- mmm me parece que con esa melena que te cargas no te va a quedar bien, y si te queda va a parecer que tienes un tumor... ¿Y si mejor haces una ilusión para que tu cabello natural se vea gris?

-No es mala idea... bueno ¿que podemos hacer con los ojos rojos?- preguntó el geminiano mayor mientras comenzaba a practicar la ilusión.

-Eso ya está arreglado, mira te presto éstos- le dijo entregándole un estuche de lentes de contacto- son parecidos a los que usan para las películas, te ponen todo el ojo rojo y un punto negro como pupila, debes tener cuidado al ponértelos para que no se rompan... un poco más oscuro, así parecerás una especie de Santa Claus fortachón y demoníaco.

-¿Me dejas arreglarme aquí? no quiero que nadie me vea luego.

-Claro, necesitas de alguien que te ayude a decirte que hacer, al fin y al cabo dudo que te acuerdes de como hablar y como comportarte

-Gracias... por cierto ¿De que te vas a disfrazar?- Saga comenzó a gesticular para ponerse los lentes

-No es necesario que hagas tantas caras, haber dejame ponértelos, porque al paso que vas los vas a romper - Afrodita le abrió un ojo a Saga y sin muchos miramientos le puso el lente- parpadea para que se acomode... ya ahora te voy a poner el otro... me voy a disfrazar de Dios.

-De quien... ¿De Afrodita la diosa? ¡OUCH! mi ojo...- el mayor comenzó a frotarse el ojo que había resultado dañado.

-Imbecil... obviamente no, no te talles así que te lo vas a sacar... de Eros.-dijo enseñándole un par de hermosas alas con plumas blancas.

-¿¡Me estas diciendo que vas a ir desnudo a la fiesta?!

-Obviamente no, llevaré una toga corta- dijo mientras le mostraba la mencionada prenda- haber, tienes que hacer que tu voz suene mas gruesa, como aguardentosa...

Ambos siguieron hablando y practicando la representación que iba a hacer Saga.

**Templo patriarcal.**

Un samurái recorría el templo de arriba a abajo, buscando aquí y allá mientras Shion lo seguia vistiendo solamente una toalla atada a su cintura, dejando a la vista su trabajado torso.

-Dohko ¿No sientes calor con esa cosa?-el aludido se levantó la máscara dejando ver su enrojecido y sudoroso rostro.

-Por supuesto que si, pero la búsqueda de tu túnica es trabajo para un samurái experto como yo- respondió el rejuvenecido guardián de la balanza moviendo con maestría una katana- además no puedo dejar que andes medio desnudo.

-Eso es lo de menos, pero me pregunto porque los chicos no me invitaron a la fiesta.

-Bueno, supongo que para que no los limitaras y todo eso que se supone harías como patriarca-el chino hizo una pausa, para luego recargarse en una columna- ¿Donde me dijiste que la dejaste?

-La deje afuera de las termas cuando me fui a bañar y cuando salí ya no estaba. -¿Y no escuchaste ningún ruido?

-Mmmm... no.

-Bueno, pues te propongo algo.

-Dime.

-Tu también deberías venir a la fiesta.

-Y según tu, de que me voy a disfrazar, no tengo nada- el peli verde se cruzó de brazos y alzó un punto con una mueca interrogadora.

-No te preocupes por eso que ya está cubierto- y sin más lo tomó por un brazo y se lo llevó a los aposentos del patriarca.

* * *

**Eso es todo ****, no le prometo nada de la siguiente actualización porque luego no cumplo u.u Si les gustó déjenme saberlo en un review n.n/**


End file.
